


Disaster for two

by iGuessOrSomething



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Post-Reveal Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iGuessOrSomething/pseuds/iGuessOrSomething
Summary: When Adrien can't go to a school lock-in, Chat shows up. Mistakes were made.





	Disaster for two

**Author's Note:**

> Not a writter by any stretch of the imagination so read with a grain of salt. Lot of things I couldn't write into it without it being really forced. Wish I could've put Tikki and Plagg in too but I couldn't figure out how. Ending not the best either. Maybe it'll get someone to write a similar, better fic.

Adrien sat with his cheek propped up on his hand, staring absentmindedly out the window form his desk while his three friends quietly looked at him. He let out a dramatic sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time. His best friend Nino let out a significantly less dramatic sigh of his own before asking, “Dad won't let you go to the lock-in?”

Adrien fumed, “No, he says it's “too unbecoming” for me.” The blonde boy throw his hands up as he let his head fall against the desk with a soft thump, “It's unfair, I really wanted to come tonight, everyone's gonna be there right?”

Alya spoke up, “Yeah, even Chloe. It's supposed to be the first time the school ever agreed to let the students spend the night basically unattended.” The tanned skin reporter thought to herself for a minute, “And you're absolutely sure there's no way to convince your dad? Maybe sneak out instead?”

The blonde looked up and shook his head. “He won't change his mind and if I'm seen sneaking out he'd forbid anything like this from now on,” the young model frowned as he spoke.

In the couple of years since he started going to school his father had only let him attend a few functions with his friends and classmates, even if it was school related. He was now seventeen and it wasn't any better.

Marinette looked down at her hands in lap before looking up again. “I guess there's really no way for Adrien to come then,” the budding fashion designer softly and gently said.

Adrien stared at the kindest girl he knew, taking in her beautiful blue hair, soft lips, and nearly flawless skin. The sunlight ever so elegantly shone from behind her, outlining and highlighting her. It was moments like this that caused Adrien the lose his train of thought. Blushing, he was unable to force any words out of his mouth as Marinette took his breath away.

It was only a year ago that he discovered that the two most beautiful girls he could think of were the same person. It was awkward between them at first, but they soon came to terms with it. Once they got through the initial phase they decided to differentiate between “Adrien” and “Chat Noir”, and “Marinette” and “Ladybug”. They were even able to admit their feelings and start a complicated, and secret, relationship.

The ringing of the school bell shocked him back to reality. Huffing, Nino and Alya got up and started towards the door. “There has to be someway he can go,” the sight of his best friend missing out on yet another chance to enjoy a little freedom irritated the up and coming DJ.

Alya put a hand on and rubbed her boyfriend's back. “We'll think of a way,” she comforted.

As Adrien watched his two friends walk away he felt a hand on his own back. He looked over to find Marinette smiling shyly at him. “It sucks you aren't able to come…,” she paused, turning away lightly on the balls of her feet. “Wouldn't it be interesting if Chat Noir showed up though?” She coyly threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

Adrien's eyes widen slightly as his mind began to wrap around the idea. A smile creeped onto his face, starting small and slowly growing until it split from ear to ear. His Lady just might be onto something.

~~~~~~

The sun had just dipped past the horizon. As the light faded a group of teens were excitedly about to enter the school. As friends chatted with one another, a group three talked among themselves. Two were a little down and the last was slightly nervous. Nino cast his eyes to the ground, “I know this going to be super fun and I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it but I wish Adrien was here.”

Alya once more patted his back, “I know, it's not the same without him, but at least we'll be able to tell him all about it on Monday or maybe even tomorrow.”

Nino perked up a bit, “Yeah, it's only Friday night, there's plenty of time to hang with him later. We could even have our own little get-together, just the four of us.”

Mari smiled mischievously, “And besides, Adrien might be having some fun tonight too.” Since she put the idea in his head there was no way she wouldn't see her favorite leather suited boy. He wouldn't leave Ladybug all alone after all, even if Marinette was out of costume.

Alya narrowed her eyes, “You seem sure of that, why do you seem so sure about it?” Mari only smiled wider and shrugged. “Mhmm,” Alya hummed at her suspicious friend.

When everyone had showed up, with the exception of Adrien, they started to head inside. As they were making their way to the building a dark shape suddenly dropped in front of them, green eyes and cheshire grin visible.

Chat Noir stood up and brushed himself off. “Room for one more?” He asked still grinning and cocky. Seemingly undeterred by the silence that had overtaken the teens.

Marinette stepped out from the crowd with a grin of her own, full of mirth and amusement. “Depends, did you you bring anything good?” She happily asked, unaffected by the boggled stares of her peers.

They could see Chat’s eyes sparkle. “Unfortunately,” the black clad boy said, “It was such short notice I wasn't able to get anything. Had I known I could've brought some chips. But nevermind that, lets have some fun. Any party I show up to is guaranteed to be _paw_ -some.”

Groans rose from everyone except a certain bluenette. Nino facepalmed, “Please tell me you aren't going to be making puns all night.”

The hero puffed his chest out. “My puns are _purr_ -fectly fine. I'll have you know Ladybug loves my puns. She _paw_ -sitively can't get enough.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Are you sure you aren't _bugging_ her. Maybe you just didn't _spot_ her annoyance.”

Everyone simply gaped at her, including Chat. In shock, they still couldn't believe what just happened. Mari made a pun, she never makes puns. Concerned Alya puts her hand on Marinette’s forehead, “Are you feeling alright? You don't have a fever do you?”

The designer giggle, “I'm fine Alya.” She turned to see all her other classmates looking at her with the same concern while Chat had the biggest, goofiest grin imaginable. “Was that a pun princess? _Kitty_ impressive if I say so myself,” the blonde said, clearly amused.

Marinette giggled again, “Quite the compliment coming from you chaton. Now let's get inside. Hold the door for a princess and her friends minou?”

Green eyes shining like emeralds, Chat steps forward. “Of course, your knight is at your service,” he says as he plants a kiss on her hand.

Leaving the blushing girl's side he he goes and holds the door while ushering the group of youths inside the school. Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm, “When did this happen,” the blogger hissed between her teeth. “When did what happen?” The accused Marinette replied innocently.

Alya sighed, “I'll leave it for now but I will get the story from you soon, you mark my words Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” With that, she kept her word and dropped it, for the moment.

~~~~~~

Gathered in the classroom the group debated what they should do first. “I have a few consoles and a couple games with me, I can hook them up to the projector at anytime,” Max informed the rest of his friends while adjusting his glasses.

Rose spoke up, “I have some board games if anyone is interested.”

Juleka waved a deck of cards, “I brought some cards just in case.”

While the others were pondering what to do they all turned to face Marinette.

Unsure of why they were looking at her she stuttered, “W-w-what?”

“Well you're usually the one that decides when we can't or keeps the peace when we argue,” Alya helpfully informed.

Put on the spot, the blue haired girl thinks for a minute or two. “Okay, let's do Max’s videogames first, then we can play some board games I guess, and play some cards when we're done with that,” she declared.

Everyone agreed and soon Max was busy setting up the systems he brought along. After he was done the fun officially started. They played several different games, even staging their own Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament.

Video Games gave way to boardgames gave way to card games. Several hours ticked by through it all, until the teens, bored, simply sat around a talked. To top it off, Chloe had decided that she had had enough and went home taking her “friend” with her, they couldn't be in a better mood.

Chat Noir was telling a story that had Nino howling with laughter while the rest of the guys could just barely contain it. The girls giggled as they watched the boys. Alya abruptly stood up, causing all attention to fall on her. “Alright, girl talk time. Out you go boys,go hangout in the gym for a bit,” the the redhead willfully said.

Playfully grumbling the boys started to leave, Nino stopped to give his girlfriend a quick kiss and Chat bowed and winked at Marinette while she giggled and waved. When they reached the gym the others all looked at Chat expectedly. The hero simply grinned and continued his story. “So there I was, pinned to the wall by my boots…”

~~~~~~

With the boys gone the girls could unwind. Sitting in a circle facing each other, they began to talk about topics they had interest in. Drifting from basic school gossip to fashion and makeup among other things, they finally landed on the topic Alya was waiting grill Marinette on. Boys.

Alya’s smirk was ten miles wide when Rose brought up the subject while braiding Juleka’s hair. “...and he was super dreamy and everything!” The pixie cut teen finished with a slight squeal.

Seeing the opportunity she was waiting for, the curious reporter questioned her friend. “So Mari…” she began, seeing she had the attention of the group she continued, “How's everything going with Adrien?”

The girl shifted nervously “It's going good, we've gotten a lot closer lately,” she smiled faintly as she answered. “Why?”

“Oh, just wondering,” Alya paused as she checked her nails, “You seemed close to Chat Noir, thought maybe you switched targets.”

“Alya!” Blushing furiously Marinette sent a glare to her friend. Alix snickered, “Well you were checking him out quite a bit, which is understandable. We all were.” Before the bewildered Marinette could say anything Rose giggled and chimed in, “At least we know that suit is definitely magical, did you see his butt? Ladybug’s pretty lucky to get to see that view often.” Everyone broke into a fit of hysterical giggles.

When it died down, it was silent for a few seconds. Alya cleared her throat, “So how did you come to know The Chat Noir?” Marinette simply shrugged, “I met him when I helped him deal with an akuma and he kept showing up to my house because I would feed him. I swear, it's like the boy never eats.” Of course, she knew the reason now, but didn't at the time.

Somehow they ended up talking of who they’ve kissed before. Alya, the saint she is, had absolutely no hand in directing the conversation and definitely wasn't planning on trapping Marinette into answering questions of Adrien and Chat related nature.

To Alya's delight, she didn't even have to be be the one to ask. “So, any luck on kissing Adrien, Mari?” Alix teasingly asked.

Taken by surprise Marinette didn't answer for second. She knew she was a terrible liar, she could already feel the blush that would give her away starting to creep onto her face. She quickly reasoned with herself. She kissed Chat, not Adrien, it didn't matter if they were the same person at the moment. Telling herself she had only ever kissed chat, both as Ladybug and Marinette, she calmed herself. Somehow keeping straight face she calmly answered, “No.”

Although she loved the boy as both Chat and Adrien, it still saddened her a bit that she hadn't kissed “Adrien”. They had decided that so there was no chance “Adrien Agreste” would be put in a scandalous light, “Chat” would be the one doing all the kissing. As she was mulling it over, Mylène jumped on the bandwagon. She playful teased Marinette as well, “What about Chat Noir? Ever kiss him?”

The room went still as this she couldn't keep the telling blush off her face, unable to reason out of it. You could've heard a pin drop as the seconds seemed like hours to the poor girl. Just when she felt like she bare it anymore, the rest of the girls erupted into squeals.

~~~~~~

The boys were in the midst of playing bloody knuckles and just being guys when they heard what sounded like war cries that could shatter the sky, if such a thing were possible. They stopped and looked each other before finally Kim offers, “Maybe we should go check on them?” Nodding, the boys headed to the classroom.

When the guys arrived out the classroom and stuck their heads in they saw their female counterparts surrounding Marinette, asking questions faster than they could keep up with. “With him?” “What was it like?” “Was he any good?” “How did it happen?” “Was it romantic?”

Chat knocked on the door and cheekily asked, “Is this a bad time?” He felt a shiver creep up his spin and back down again when all the girl whipped around to stare at him in unison. He gave a nervous chuckle, “I think I hear someone calling for help bettergoseewhattheyneedbye.” However before he could make his daring escape he was caught by the tail and dragged into the room.

Confused and unsure of what was happening, the rest of the boys shuffled in as Chat was pushed into a chair and quickly surrounded by the girls. Still nervous, he tried to play it off. “I'm used to fans thinking I'm handsome but this is the first I've ever been captured over it,” he said trying to be as charming as possible.

Unimpressed, the girls stared at him in silence, the most intense gaze coming from Alya. After watching him squirm for a while Alya spoke, “I'm going to ask a question, and answer me honestly, or else. Did you kiss Marinette?”

The boys standing back immediately raised their voices. In unison they all screamed, “Whaaaaat!” Then joined the girls in crowding around the cornered cat themed hero.

Sputtering he tried to think of a good answer, “W-w-well, i-it was, I m-mean, I-I s-s-suppose m-maybe kinda?” He started to look for a way flee.

Alya gripped the sides of the chair and got in his face and growled lowly, “That's not an answer, now start talking or I'll prove there really is more than one way to skin a cat.” Nino, right behind her, warned, “She will do it man, just give her the answer.”

Stuck between Nino and Alya’s good cop bad cop and the stares of the rest, he confessed, “Okay, yes I k-kissed her. But, but, it was consensual I swear!” He quickly added the last part when he saw Alya’s eyes narrow dangerously.

Still sceptical, Alya turned to Marinette, “Well?”

“It totally was right princess,” Chat practically begged her. Marinette couldn't answer right away because she was biting lip and struggling not to laugh. She had never seen him this panicked, as either of his personas, and can't help thinking that he looked completely adorable.

After regaining her baring, Marinette nodded, “Yes, it was consensual.” Though the group of teens didn't look completely convinced, Chat jumped up and ran to her.

Hugging her from behind, as if hiding from Alya and the rest, he planted several kisses on cheek. “I knew you wouldn't throw me to the dogs, not even for minute princess. Whatever you want, say the word and it's your. I'll pull the moon from the sky if that's what you wish,” Chat happily goused while everyones suspicious of change to amusement at his display.

Marinette hid her face in her hands, “You're embarrassing me minou.”

“Any blush that graces your face only enhances your natural and undeniable beauty. Your radiance shames the very stars.” It would be a lie if it was said Chat didn't like to tease and embarrass her.

Sporting the blush Chat Noir mentioned, Mari glared at her laughing classmates and at clearly proud of himself Chat . As she was sulking, any idea for revenge crossed her mind.

Smiling wickedly she turned back again to her friends. “Wanna see something that's never been seen by the public?” At their nods she turned to Alya, “Might want to get your phone out, as long as you can keep it to yourself.” With one last wink at her best friend she faces Chat.

With a soft smile she gently called to him in a sing song voice, “Oh chaton. That wasn't very nice, making me blush like that.”

The blonde gulped, suddenly very nervous. Marinette leaned against his chest as he froze, paralyzed. She shyly looked up at him from just under her eyelashes. His breath hitched. She giggled and walked her fingers up his chest, stopping at his collar. She gently searched the base of jawline, inciting a loud rumbling purr from him.

Mouths hanging open, the audience simply stared. Finally Nino loudly whispered, “No freaking way.” Marinette couldn't stop giggling between her classmates reactions and Chat Noir’s bright, beet red face.

Chat, unsure of how to get out of this, stuttered out, “P-p-p-princess, t-there's people w-w-watching.” She giggled more, “I know, that's the point minou.”

Chat tried to resist and pull away, but his lady knew his weak spot. Seeing he was trying to get away, Marinette rubbed the spot just behind his right ear. With his weakness used against him, Chat’s eyes opened wide, then became half-lidded. His legs no longer worked and he slowly slid to the floor, curling up in his favorite person's lap while being blissfully petted.

Alya voiced the thoughts the others, “What exactly just happened?” Marinette beamed out her friend, “Payback, Alya. Payback.” She looked down at her lap and took in the happy expression of the love of her life while everyone present swore to themselves to never get on her bad side.

After a few minutes Marinette stopped scratching. Chat lifted his head to look at her. Almost drunkenly with eyes full of affection he called to her, “Prinshesh, why’d’ya shtop shtratching?” Marinette smiled and kissed his forehead. “It's time to stop chaton,” she softly told him. He wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her stomach while letting out childish, “Noooooooooo, I want ta shtay!”

Ignoring his protests, Marinette gentle untangled herself from him. “There's people here. Remember? You don't them to see you like this do you?”

“Only you,” replied the slowly sobering cat boy as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Cursing Chat's bad influence on her impulsive behavior, Marinette turned to the silent bystanders. “Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? Can't really play all this off. So, me and Chat are kinda in a relationship,” she said while getting quieter as she spoke.

Pulling herself up and brushing off Marinette apologized the group of teens, “I'm so sorry, I don't know what come over me. It's complicated, but Adrien knows, if you're wondering that is.” They all were.

They were quiet for a moment, then Nino grinned, “It's pretty cool you have Paris’ famous Chat Noir on a leash.”

The hero in question scowled, “Cats don't wear leashes.”

“Not even for her?” Alya questions while jerking her  
thumb at Marinette.

Chat's scowl deepened, “It was one time!” Realizing what he said he slapped his hands over his mouth while Marinette whined, “Chat! No one else was supposed to know!”

Marinette tried to explain herself but Alya raised a hand. “I'll be grilling you later for details but let's leave it at that before you two dig a deeper hole.”

Sighing Marinette decides to bring up the next point. “Which of you guys recorded that? Please don't share it, I'm begging you.” Several raised their hand, but Kim looked nervous. “Uhh, Mari? Don't hate me but…,” the jock couldn't finish.

Marinette looked concerned, “What is it Kim?” The boy shuffled around while looking at his feet. “I recorded it like the others, but I accidentally...set it to stream. Anyone can see it now. And I can't take it down now either.”

Marinette was unable to process what was said of a few minutes. “So, it's out there, on the web. Accessible to everyone.” Kim nodded guiltily.

The blue-haired teen looked lost, “What am I going to do? How will the public react? How will my parents?”

No one wanted to see Marinette like this. Nino tried to encourage her, “C’mon and cheer up, we'll keep you safe from the reporters, paparazzi, and crazed fangirls.”

Alya straightened up and put the hands on her hips, “Yeah, I'd like to see them try to get to my best friend, they won't know what hit them! We'll all help too.”

As the class chimed in with enthusiastic agreement, Chat put a hand on her shoulder. “Between all your friends and me, your dashing and devilishly handsome knight, you don't have a thing to worry about,” the blonde comforted.

Marinette smiled warmly at everyone and lowered her head shyly, “Thanks guys, I know I can count on you.”

~~~~~~

The backlash from the footage of Marinette and Chat Noir was about what was expected. The press was hounding the Dupain-Chengs for interviews and statements by the next morning.The paparazzi was worse, they camped by the bakery, hoping to snap shots of the couple.

Marinette's parents were understanding. They were a bit upset that their daughter would hide a boy in her life from them, but all was forgive in return for a promise that they'd meet him soon.

Come Monday morning Alya and Nino practically fought off the crowd to get Marinette out of her home. After that, it was a mad dash to the school. When they made it the rest of the class confused the reporters by claiming to see Marinette heading in different directions, sending them in circles on a wild goose chase.

Other than her classmates, the rest of Marinette's school gave her wide eyed looks. Even the teachers. A mix of gazes filled with confusion, admiration, or even jealousy and envy were constantly on her.

All of her friends shielded her from the gazes and questions as they made their way to the classroom. With Alya at the front of it all, no one dared to intrude. Not for the the first time Marinette appreciated and loved her best friend from the bottom of her heart.

As the walked into the room everyone's least favorite person opened her mouth. “Shouldn't you be with your flea-bitten prince in an alley somewhere?” They pointedly ignored her.

Once they made it to class safe and sound and warded off Chloe’s rudeness, everyone went about their business as usual. They had some free time because their teacher was talking to the principal, Chloe had even gone with her so no one was irritated in the slightest. Given the time, Marinette decided to work on a few designs.

As she was working, the class came over one by one. Peering over her shoulder, Alya voiced what everyone else was thinking. “Wow, looks good as always Mari. But green and black? Don't try to play it off as a coincidence,” the blogger teased.

Giggling, the bluenette replied, “Okay, so maybe had some inspiration.”

Just then a very exhausted Adrien waked in yawning. “Hey guys,” he sleepily said wondering over to the group.

Nino raised an eyebrow. “What happened to you? You look awful.”

“Love you too man,” the tired model said. “I was busy modeling ‘till pretty late last night.”

Frowning, Nino pointed out, “But you didn't have any shoots yesterday.”

“It was a private thing,” Adrien replied slightly defensive. And by private he meant he was at Marinette's modeling her new outfits for her, but he couldn't exactly tell them that.

Still clearly tired, Adrien slowly drifted towards the busy designer. He ended up with his chin on her shoulder. The look Alya gave Marinette and Adrien both could have froze hell itself over. While the class notice and quickly left the room with the exception of Nino, the look’s intended targets were completely unaware.

Tapping her foot Alya snap her fingers a couple of times to get the oblivious duo's attention. After they turned their focused to her, she asked with a dangerous tone, “If there's a reason you guys are like this, it better be a reeeaaaally good one.”

Shocked and confused they both look at each other before looking back at Alya. Marinette timidly raised her hand like during class,“Like what? What do you mean reason?”

Alya took a deep, frustrated breath, “The reason why Adrien's on your shoulder and you're just letting it happen.”

A little distracted, Adrien nudges Marinette's cheek with his nose. Smiling Marinette reaches up absentmindedly while Nino backs his girlfriend up. “We're just trying to figure out what you're doing. We love you to death Marinette, but cheating? We can't let...you...do…,” he trails off as a familiar purr sounds through the room.

Both Alya and Nino stare, unable to process what they're seeing, and hearing. There's Marinette, scratching Adrien's neck. And there's Adrien, getting his neck scratched and purring. Purring. All while Marinette and Adrien look like it's the most natural thing in the world, like it's a normal everyday occurrence.

Finally they come to the right conclusion at the same time. Nino holds his head saying, “I need to sit down,” while Alya screams, “Oh, My, God!”

The two they were attempting to interrogate simply looked more confused than before. Concerned Marinette asked them, “What's wrong, are you guys alright?”

“What's wrong,” Alya starts, “Is that you have Adrien purring on your shoulder and you don't know what's wrong!”

Realisation dawns on them. “We can explain,” the nervous blonde choked out.

Nino snorts at him. “So can I, your Chat Noir,” he states plainly.

Alya throws her hands up, “What's next? Marinette turns out to be Ladybug?”

Strategically ignoring the question Adrien simply begs them, “You can't tell a soul, no one can know.”

Onces his two friends nod silence ensues. After a while they all let out a sigh at the same time, before busting out laughing at the mess and absurdity of it all. While wiping tears from their eyes Alya speaks up, “Alright, let's go give the rest of our class a good excuse for why Adrien was all over Mari.”

They turned to the door to find said classmates, sans the teacher and Chloe and her sidekick, standing awkwardly by the door. Rose decides to be the one to break the news. “We may have accidentally hear just tiny bit more than we should have, sorry,” she says while twirling her thumbs.

Adrien chuckles nervously and says in true Chat fashion, “Guess this is a _cat_ -tastrophe, but it's no use crying over spilled milk, right?”

Marinette facepalmed, “This is a complete disaster, and you're making puns,” she lightly glares at the offending model while he sheepishly smiles, “You're lucky that's one of the things I've learned to love about you. And no one recorded or streamed anything this time. Thank God for small miracles I guess.”

“Be careful girl,” Alya warned, “It's still early in the day.”

Shortly after everyone in the class swore to keep it to themselves, the teacher, along with Chloe and her lackey, came back. As class proceeded everyone was uncomfortably trying to pretend they weren't sitting in the same room as Chat Noir, hero of Paris. Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were having a personal crisis, they were best friends to the mentioned hero and his girlfriend after all.

Unlike the others, Marinette and Adrien took it in stride. Sure the class knew Adrien was Chat, but they wouldn't leak it, and Ladybug's secret identity was still safe and sound. They dealt with weirder things while fighting akumas anyways.


End file.
